


【妻翔】Merry Christmas

by xiongerzheng



Series: 妻翔 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 妻翔, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 小七给小翔过生日的甜甜日常。友人之上恋人未满
Relationships: bukki&Sakurai
Series: 妻翔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976071
Kudos: 2





	【妻翔】Merry Christmas

【妻翔】Merry Christmas

——许你一个美丽的记忆。

妻夫木聪的冬季是从第一片雪花开始的。

一片片洁白的雪花从东京鳞次栉比的高楼顶端落下，他突然脱下手套望上天空，灰黑的天空看不到以往耀人的阳光，只有旁边的高楼大厦的玻璃窗反射着各种各样的街景，雪花就这样覆盖在这层虚幻的景象上缓缓飘下，脱离了温暖的手套的手触到了几片冰凉的雪片，一下子就融掉，然后幻化成小水珠又蒸发掉，他下意识的把手缩紧又强迫自己打开，看向了更远的地方，站在街口一动不动。

望不到的尽头和近在咫尺的温度。

他记得从一开始那个人给他的感觉就是这个，从二十代和那个人熟络开始，他就一直给他这种感觉。他经历了他从一头小狮子变成一个立派的大人的阶段，也就经历了他生命中更加遥不可及的远方，可每次觉得要失去他的时候他都一直在他的周身，快乐地冲他笑着。

打断思绪的居然还是来自那个人的短信。

长篇累牍的话不是他平常短信的风格，一看到前面他又回忆起他们的感情这些话妻夫木就知道他今天是不能来了，他有些不耐烦的滑过前面漫长的页面，听到旁边人头攒动的声音就迈了步伐，走到了马路中间正巧看到了最后一句话，然后就被刺耳的喇叭声激的回神。

司机好像很气愤的样子，打了喇叭就绕过他离开了，嘴里还在小声说着什么，只是妻夫木没心思在意，合了手机塞到兜里。

01

“妻夫木くん，生日快乐啊！”他举杯和一个祝福他的人碰杯，应了一声就喝完了杯子里的酒。来庆祝的好友们都是一个bukki一个bukki的叫着，可却让他想到短信里面那个人第一次唤他的称呼。

『抱歉，虽然不能陪你但还是——  
祝你生日快乐，聪くん』

什么嘛，还是叫的这么亲昵。

明明在吐槽，可是妻夫木分明是笑的。他记忆里那个露着大白牙跟他在KTV里跟他抢着话筒唱歌的笨蛋会搂住他在他耳边喊着他的名字，震得他耳膜痛，但他还是莫名的享受那段两个人都不忙整日有空闲就见面的日子。

从来由生疏到熟悉易，从胶着黏糊分开一点都难。

他倒不是气他庆祝不了他的生日，他是担心他的身子，最近已经成了光是看他节目的出镜率就知道他工作有多紧张的程度了，那种节假日偶尔问候的话也是会好几个小时之后才收到回复，如果把担心说出口那个人一定又是一副这是工作我要好好完成的样子，那双英气而笃定的眉毛教他说不出什么反驳的话来，估计也是从他。

所以十二月一到来他就冲他发出邀请，半年都没见的思绪一下子在发出短信的当口泛滥起来，纵使在他立刻回复我一定会到之后也久久不能平息。光是看到这个人在电视上固定出现的几个时期，他的心就躁动的不像样子，可爱的，温柔的，精英的，霸气的他都有，想跟他想几年前那样喝上好几个小酒馆，在醉醺醺的时候去唱歌，然后留下唯独清明的眼睛在碰撞之后无意又故意的吻在一起。

在感情不说透的几年里，他几乎病态的享受两个人之前误打误撞的暧昧接触，从第一次看到真正醉了的樱井眼神红扑扑的趴在自己胸上擦枪走火的亲吻之后，他就想到以后的一段日子一定会无法自拔了，而偏偏在这种心里的煎熬中，那个男人又一次一次的给他机会。

他们除了上床几乎对对方做过一切事情，行为在恋人和朋友之间擦边，一切借着喝酒铺衬，醒来之后就重归那个端庄稳重的主播和那个引人尖叫连连的排优，眼里抹除了一缕暧昧取代成精明强干的模样，像是毫无瓜葛。

然而他们几乎每次见面都在喝酒，多么矛盾。

妻夫木有试过小心翼翼的在喝得迷糊两个人偎依取暖的时候寻找樱井的眸子，却在一次对视之后再都无法照做，他索性迷迷糊糊装作自己醉了贪杯，装作只是酒精上脑光线太纤细，装作是寂寞了友人般的拥抱彼此，装作是台上跳钢管舞的辣妹太性感才膨胀了下体……却唯独不敢再装作无意去对视他的眼睛。

他发现自己宁愿佯装糊涂也不敢真的相信樱井翔也是真正动情。

他那天接吻的时候他分明看到他眼里是一片澄亮，映着自己诧异的目光，倒像是自己才是居心叵测的那一个了。

没想到承认明白比承认不懂更加费力。

他也会在偶尔拥抱的时候陷入沉思，他其实也有很多的理由去拒绝樱井。  
比如他情商很高，对谁都把关系保持的妥当而安全这点，比如他其实私下里并让人看不出他到底在想什么这点，比如他虽然看起来言语笨拙但是却可以为了友人很浪漫的策划一个直升机环岛观光这点，比如他圈外的友人很多，也会很关心其他朋友的生活这点……但是反复想着，也太像吃醋了一点。

所以他还是收回了思绪紧紧的把人搂在怀里，感受着他一起一伏的胸膛和在他耳畔蔓延出来的酒气，拍了拍他的肩膀。

02

电话来的时候他刚刚压过友人们的一波敬酒，接电话的一刹那酒精上脑，那边人温润的声音因为房间的躁动听的很不清切，他几次摆手无效之后就一人来到阳台，嘴里还歪声吼他们你们不会小声一点嘛。

“还、好么？”

“嗯，翔君在忙吗？”

“听起来关系很好的样子。”

凉风吹过他的耳畔，他觉得自己真的是醉了，居然觉得樱井翔这句话是在吃醋。不是听起来好吵，也不是听起来很热闹，是听起来关系很好。

“是啊，都是很多年的好朋友了，翔君要是介意可以来的啊。”  
什么时候他能不让自己误解他是吃醋了呢，这种模棱两可的态度。分开了也埋怨，太近了也埋怨，每时每刻都让他觉得自己都在理一样。不知道那里来的气就让他说出了气他的话，他正要反悔的补充什么，那边却软软的应下话。

“我、才刚刚开完反省会。”

如果在面前的话他一定眼睛又是红扑扑的吧，那种让两个人都把持不住的状态。他突然看到了樱井翔刚刚走出公司大楼站在冰天雪地里的样子。即便东京看起来多么的热闹多么的繁华，在白雪皑皑的时候依旧是只有突兀的冒出来大楼那种钢筋水泥的冷酷，樱井翔只是一粒小小的站在灰蒙蒙的天空下。他突然想一路飞奔去找他。

想抛弃掉一切，和这个不管是恋人还是亲友的人站在一起，用自己温热的体温拥抱他，拿雪球砸他，在他装委屈的时候佯装自己打自己逗他开心。无论是什么感情，这个感情的回收者是樱井翔就好，是他就一切都好。

他自诩一辈子碰过很多人，经历过各种各样的事情，饰演过千奇百怪的角色，流露过深浅复杂的感情，却从来没有办法精确的定位和樱井翔的关系的界限。如果他们每一步的行为都意味着与此匹配的感情，那么他绝非恋人，却也不再是朋友。

明明独立的生活在对方的灵魂之外，可是却在一起的时候觉得自己空缺的一块被填补起来，满足的说不出话，只想发出舒缓优美的喟叹。

“小翔你赶快回家吧，早点休息，明天多穿件衣服。”他仿佛能看到电话那头不解的样子，“你工作了一天，辛苦了。有你的短信我就很开心了。”

然后他故意走回房间让喧闹的声音对准收音孔，让自己的声音混在狂欢之中。  
“他们叫我我就先挂了。”

03

“嘟嘟——”

“您拨打的电话正在——”

樱井翔第三次掐掉电话，看着手机上断线的画面，和日程表里记录的妻夫木这天全天无事的便签，脸阴沉的让旁边的staff端咖啡的时候都忘放了一块方糖。

他从凳子上站起来披上大衣，他要去他家里捉人！

那个人穿着平角内裤就来给他开了门，看见是樱井翔眼里只浮现了一秒的惊讶之后就装作迷糊的揉揉乱糟糟的头发端了杯水看着樱井翔撞了进来。他也不在意自己赤身裸体的样子，反正他肌肉锻炼的很好，也不怕樱井翔欣赏。

樱井翔只是气恼的捉住他的手臂把他拉往卫生间，一言不发鼓着脸蛋，妻夫木觉得没接那三个电话是个极为正确的选择，边跟他走边打趣他，“怎么，劫色？”

“拐卖还差不多，”他把他甩到卫生间里关了门，“三分钟，之后我带你出去。”

结果下一秒妻夫木就把门打开，靠在门框上冲他微笑，搭上他的肩膀故意在他耳边色眯眯的说话，“我的衣服在卧室，亲爱的。”然后丢掉满脸黑线的樱井翔愣站在卫生间门口，自己去换了衣服。

最终他们好歹是准时出现在了樱井翔预约的西餐厅里，是在银座旁边的小小的馆子，里面很是幽深，他们的包间是在装潢的亭台楼榭上，周围有着潺潺的小溪和人造的假山，他们坐在亭子里举杯碰撞，清脆的一声，啤酒有些溢了出来，樱井翔用手指把妻夫木手上的泡沫抹去，含在嘴里。

妻夫木咧起了一边的嘴角，看着樱井翔无意间流露的色气盯着不放，然后说出一句调侃的话让对面的仓鼠红了耳朵，再挑眉喝了酒。

他当然心情好。是一种毋庸置疑不需刻意的心情好，根本不需要什么理由，就好像真的是他们是两块失散的拼图，在一起正好够整个心的大小。

看到那个圆溜溜水灵灵的眼神就没有任何杂念了，像是灵魂都很契合的一对，不用过多的客套，光是气场相遇他就想不到别的更美丽的形容词了。他们还是像半年前一样没心没肺的打闹，开玩笑，樱井翔去抢他的调酒喝妻夫木就抱在怀里，樱井翔生气了拿着妻夫木的钱包要把所有的调酒点完妻夫木才一脸交了损友的表情把自己的半杯鸡尾酒让出来，在兴头高的时候他还会哼着樱井翔一切桀骜不驯的时候写的rap，一脸嫌弃的问他你还敢再中二一点不敢……

最后两个人喝得都有点多，樱井翔喝得多了就会超级乖巧的坐在那里，目光呆滞的看着小亭子旁边的小溪，肩膀一抽一抽的。

妻夫木以为他哭了，下意识的去捞他的肩头让他扭过头看自己，却忘了以前给自己定过的条款。

他眼睛清亮无比，映着小酒馆里面别致的灯光，水灵灵的蒙上一层雾气，他的眉毛下垂看样子有些委屈，双眼皮一眨一眨像是夏日里飞动的萤火虫，樱桃一样的红唇在他的视线里上下舔舐，全身白皙的皮肤浮上浅浅的樱色。

“bukki、”他浅浅唤他。

04

但他没有吻他。

他忍得快把五脏六腑翻搅在一起，但是还是只揉了揉他的头发，就收回了手。

他好想吻他，好想接触那让他不在思念中干涸的源泉。

但他没有。  
他不能再为自己装出来的无知找借口，他不能趁火打劫，不能再懦弱遮掩。

爱太庸俗不够概括他们，喜欢太轻易不足以解释他们。  
他想要个答案。

05

樱井翔最终把他带离了小酒馆，在出口冲他微笑，神秘兮兮的捂住他的眼睛，在疑惑的问他是什么的时候把手指点在他的嘴唇让他噤声，“送你生日礼物。”

他把闭上眼睛之后每一步都走得小心翼翼的妻夫木聪领了出去，带他一步一步的移动到一片开阔的场地，突然松开了遮挡他光线的手指。

妻夫木揉着眼睛适应着光亮，却在四周夜月浅浅的光亮里毫无发现，“什么嘛——”

下一秒他就忘记了说话。

樱井翔的响指让银座下面巨大的圣诞树突然被点亮，五米高的圣诞树被银白色的彩灯挂满，上面还装点着彩色的礼物盒，礼物盒发着晶莹的光，一直贯通到圣诞树尖上那颗最亮的星。一闪一闪的，像是流星划过黑色的夜空，他的眼睛瞬间有些湿。

灯光那样的美丽，温柔的像一个平铺在梦境里面的河流，轻快的八音盒唱出的圣诞歌曲是里面流动的水珠，一片片下落的雪花是躲藏在草丛中的萤火虫，他美的快要窒息，都忘了看在一旁张牙舞爪开心的樱井翔。

那个人挥舞着双手在他面前求关注，眨巴着眼睛求表扬一样的晃着脑袋。

妻夫木聪被逗得一下笑了出来。然后故作矜持的抱着臂前走几步，意味深长地看着他等待他的解释。

“一直以来，想说的很多话最后都会变成和你在一起的嬉闹，”他回头看着他，眼睛里闪着光芒，“在冬天出生的我们，很大程度上继承了冬天的优缺点呢。”

“沉稳而隐忍，但也只有在一起的时候才能感受到真切的温暖。”

他的心突然被用力的开了一枪。

樱井翔的酒量很好，他明明也是一直都知道的。所有的线索汇集在一起的时候他才觉得自己幼稚的像一个幼儿园的孩子，寻找了多少年的答案，无处安放多久的灵魂早在最初就有一个妥帖的位置。

他突然迈出长腿一把搂住樱井翔的身子，狠狠的吻住他，盯着他的眼睛把他吻到害羞的闭起来，捏着他腰部的肉把他吻到整个人向后倾斜。

他想吻他，想极了，忍不住了。  
唇齿碰撞，从舌尖送出去爱恋。

“你不知道你刚刚在我面前眨巴着眼睛反射着星空的样子有多么好看。”

06

『你的生日总是下雪，我都要一下雪就开始想你了。』

其实他想要的，不过这个人。


End file.
